Le Moment Tant Attendu
by Mana2702
Summary: Susan va enfin dîner avec Bradley et lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.


_**Pour le défi 49 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions il fallait placer le dialogue « (nom du personnage) je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et... oh merde ! »**_

* * *

Susan Cooper avait connu pas mal de bouleversements dans sa vie dernièrement. De cachée dans le sous-sol de la CIA elle était passée à agent de terrain. Elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire, mais lorsque ça s'était concrétisé, elle avait totalement paniqué. Elle avait été envoyée parce que l'agent qu'elle assistait, Bradley Fine, avait été liquidé par cette folle de Rayna Boyanov, la fille d'un trafiquant d'armes nucléaires. Susan avait donc été sur le terrain et avait dû assurer la mission malgré sa maladresse et son manque d'expérience. Après bien des déboires ils s'étaient rendus compte que Bradley n'était pas du tout mort, qu'en réalité il était le complice de Rayna. C'était complètement fou, Susan n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle s'était retrouvé prisonnière de Rayna et c'était là qu'elle avait découvert que le super agent de la CIA était toujours en vie. La jeune femme était restée sous le choc, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Le comble de l'humiliation avait été quand Rayna s'était moquée en disant qu'elle était pitoyable à être amoureuse de Bradley depuis toutes ces années. C'est alors que l'agent devenu malfrat s'était mis à douter, après tout elle lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Susan n'avait pas pu le nier, elle l'aimait, mais il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Après de nombreux autres rebondissements, Susan avait réussi à accomplir sa mission avec brio. Elle s'en sortait bien, Bradley, lui s'en sortait avec une balle dans l'épaule. Le super agent regarda Susan :

-Et si on allait dîner tous les deux Coop ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-Euh... oui pourquoi pas.

Le duo partit donc pour un restaurant tranquille. Bradley la regarda :

-Dis donc ça t'a réussi de sortir du sous-sol non ?

-Si, j'avais toujours voulu aller sur le terrain et maintenant c'est chose faite. On dirait que je m'en suis bien sortie puisque je vais partir pour une autre mission.

-Coop j'aimerais qu'on reparle de ce qui as été dit quand tu étais prisonnière.

-C'était la vérité. Bradley je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et... oh merde !

-Quoi ? C'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, lança l'anglais en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rick Ford est là.

Bradley se retourna et vit effectivement l'autre agent qui était assis un peu plus loin. Il croyait qu'il n'allait pas être reconnu parce qu'il portait une fausse moustache grossière et des lunettes aux verres fumés. Susan serra les dents :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?!

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table du troisième agent :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

-Voyons Cooper, on sait tous les deux que tu mérites mieux que Fine. Après tout, il ne s'est rendu compte de ton existence que parce que Rayna a dit que tu avais des sentiments pour lui. Avant ça il ne te prêtait aucune importance, la preuve il s'opposait toujours à tes demandes pour partir en mission.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec vous, je crois que ça ne vous concerne pas.

-Je dis simplement que tu perds ton temps avec lui. Je sais ce que c'est que ne pas avoir de temps à perdre. J'ai vu toute ma famille être tuée sous mes yeux alors que je devais faire semblant de ne pas les connaître pour une mission. J'ai donc dû rester parfaitement immobile et prétendre que ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai été éjecté d'un avion au-dessus d'un conflit en Irak sans avoir le moindre équipement pour me défendre ni même pour atterrir en toute sécurité. J'ai perdu un œil pendant une bagarre dans un pub pendant une finale de foot. Je me le suis replacé moi-même. J'ai dû désamorcer une bombe sans la moindre formation de déminage alors qu'il ne me restait qu'une minute avant l'explosion. J'ai dû faire un monologue d'Hamlet en russe alors que je parlais même pas la langue devant un maniaque pendant que mon coéquipier installait des micros et des caméras partout. J'ai dû séduire une riche héritière allemande pendant qu'on était dans l'ascenseur et que son fiancé nazi était à côté de nous.

-Vous vous rendez compte que tout ce que vous dites c'est n'importe quoi ?! Franchement, qui pourrait croire vos histoires ?!

-Ne le crois pas si tu veux Cooper, mais Fine n'est qu'un abruti. Il ne va faire semblant de s'intéresser à toi que parce que tu viens de réussir cette mission. Si il ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi avant tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il s'intéresserait à toi tout à coup ?! Sois réaliste !

Susan serra les dents :

-Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de vous Ford !

-Ne viens pas te plaindre après Cooper, car je te rappellerai avec joie que je te l'avais dit.

-Pauvre type !

Susan retourna à table et sourit à Bradley :

-Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien Coop, tu vaux l'attente.

-C'est gentil, le nombre de fois où j'ai espéré que tu dises ce genre de choses. Mais maintenant que tu le dis... ça sonne faux je trouve.

-Pardon ?

-J'entends bien que tu ne le penses pas réellement. Quand j'étais dans mon sous-sol mal éclairé et rempli d'espèce de rats volants tu m'ignorais complètement, tu ne voyais en moi que la bonne Coop qui était tes yeux et tes oreilles, bonne à s'occuper de ton linge au pressing ou de renvoyer ton jardinier incompétent. Maintenant que je suis agent tu te rends compte que j'existe d'une autre façon que simplement ta bonniche. Je me rends compte que l'idée du Bradley Fine parfait que je me faisais était totalement fausse. Tu as sympathisé avec l'ennemi, tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mort alors que tu savais que tu étais une des seules personnes qui comptent pour moi. Ça a été particulièrement cruel, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois pour te venger alors que toi tu t'envoyais tranquillement en l'air avec cette salope de Rayna ! En réalité tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es imbu de toi-même et de la réussite, il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse.

-C'est Ford qui t'as mis ça dans le crâne Coop ?

-Non, il m'a simplement aidé à ouvrir les yeux car j'avais conscience de ces détails mais je refusais de les voir. Je te trouvais toujours des excuses parce que tu es Bradley Fine, le beau gosse anglais qui ferait pâlir d'envie James Bond. Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas dîner avec toi finalement. On peut rester amis si tu le souhaites mais rien de plus, bonne soirée Bradley.

Elle s'éloigna et se tourna vers lui :

-Au fait.

-Oui ?

-Le collier Crazy Cupcake était immonde, je suis bien contente que ce salaud de De Luca l'ai emporté avec lui dans sa chute. Je n'avais pas osé te dire à quel point il était moche parce que je t'aimais, mais maintenant je peux te le dire : c'était la pire horreur que j'avais jamais vu. C'était même une insulte d'offrir ça à quelqu'un que tu prétends apprécier.

-Waouh... dis donc Coop tu ne m'épargnes pas ce soir !

-Je sais, mais je pense que c'est qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Au revoir Bradley.

Susan quitta le restaurant et soupira. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir ainsi repousser l'homme dont elle avait rêvé durant toutes ces années. Elle avait même rêvé de leur mariage, de leurs trois enfants, de toute leur vie quoi. Mais là, après lui avoir dit non, elle se sentait étrangement légère et soulagée. Alors qu'elle allait chercher un taxi un bras passa autour de ses épaules :

-Je suis fier de toi Cooper, tu t'en es sortie comme une reine.

-Merci Ford, mais je crois que ce n'est pas un exploit.

-Si, n'importe quelle femme aurait attendu d'enfin coucher avec lui avant de lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la face ! Je t'emmène boire un coup ou dîner ?

-Oui, avec joie.

Ils partirent en direction d'un restaurant plus simple dans un quartier tranquille de la ville. Susan ne savait pas où ça allait la mener cette histoire, mais elle ne pouvait nier une chose : Rick était très drôle avec toutes ses histoires plus folles les unes que les autres. Ils s'installèrent donc à une table et commencèrent à discuter, finalement Rick n'était pas désagréable quand il n'essayait pas de prouver quelque chose. Susan devait avouer que même si il n'était pas séduisant comme Bradley il avait un certain charme. Elle ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir était fait mais elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, elle voulait avant tout passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
